Only Yesterday
by amandote
Summary: R&R or R . Lime’s feeling when she’d awaken from being a doll..well, hope it’ll not suckz!


**Disclaimer:** Saber Marionette J is not mind and I hope, someday I'll be the  
one of the owner of that anime!  
****

**Warnings:** For General readers!! (well, good news for me!)  
****

**Pairings:** Lime x Otaru (actually there's no pairings I supposed, 'coz this  
is a songfic? Am I right? I dunno but as far as I  
know I must include it.)

* * *

**Only Yesterday**

****

* * *

**After long enough of being alone  
Everyone must face their share of loneliness  
In my own time nobody knew  
The pain I was goin' through  
And waitin' was all my heart could do  
**  
Thudug Thudug!  
Energy darted through my veins like jet.. After a long wait, it's just the  
start of the new beginning. My ball-like heart activated, energy level  
wheeled up above, nerves as can also be called it rushed throughout my  
body, unleashing the power that has been masked for so long. And God I  
thanked, someone has rightly touched me this way.  
  
**Hope was all I had until you came  
Maybe you can't see how much you mean to me  
You were the dawn breaking the night  
The promise of morning light  
Filling the world surrounding me  
When I hold you**

I'm a doll for a million of years, but now how happy I am do be feel as  
alive. At last, I could live, eat, play, cry, to love, and being love, to  
fight and to forgive and all possibilities were endless. I opened up my  
eyes, unsure what to do, I see your face, then I don't know the feeling, I  
just can't explain. The first time I saw you, I couldn't breath, but when  
we touch I know it's easy to succumb on you. The world it's all to see by  
me and how it become so beauteous as you came in it too.

****

**Baby, baby, feels like maybe, things will be all right  
Baby, baby, your love's made me  
**  
You're unconditional love brought me to life. I can't live without you I  
devoted my life on you.  
****

**Free as a song, singin' forever  
**

My 'circuit' keeps on singing as if it was a 'heart', but then, loving  
emotions is all that deluged.  
****

**Only yesterday when I was sad and I was lonely  
You showed me the way to leave the past and all its tears behind me  
Tomorrow maybe even brighter than today  
Since I threw my sadness away  
Only yesterday  
**You break the barrier of being lonely, though memories were not too faint  
to remember, you made me rubbed it out with all that tears that flow. I  
turned back my sides and just willing to hold on you, tomorrow would be  
brighter ..and brighter since I finally found you.  
  
**I have found my home here in your arms  
Nowhere else on earth I'd really rather be  
Life waits for us, share it with me  
The best is about to be  
So much is left for us to see  
When I hold you  
**  
I'm falling for you, finally my heart give in, no other than your arms is a  
home for me, so this is love.... Love is all that matters...I'm a doll so  
what? As long as I love you and you love me, no one can hinder to. I lay  
my life and it's all I wanna do..in the dawn 'till the horizon of the dusk,  
I need you, and I feel brand new.

****

**Baby, baby, feels like maybe, things will be all right**

Clock tik and tik, tik and tak, I felt unwind whenever I saw you.  
****

**Baby, baby, your love's made me  
Free as a song, singin' forever**

**  
  
** My heart sings again..again and again..don't wanna make this end. 

**Only yesterday when I was sad and I was lonely  
You showed me the way to leave the past and all its tears behind me  
Tomorrow maybe even brighter than today  
Since I threw my sadness away  
Only yesterday  
**

Only yesterday is just when I felt sad... I love you Otaru..

* * *

> **A/n:** I don't have an idea yet how to update my "The day after the  
Nightmare's chappy 6. However, I'm making some experiments on Saber  
Marionette J, this is a songfic and this is my first time to write a fic in  
saber marionette's reality. I hope this could be the feeling of Lime when  
the time she had awaken by Otaru.. Well, seems lines were sad to read on,  
this is supposed to be happy! But still, I dunno why I mistakenly thought  
this is a sad songfic? Maybe the tone of the way of how I arranged the  
words? Maybe?


End file.
